1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing layer of a liquid crystal panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a novel polarizing layer which replaces conventional polarizing plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A polarizing plate is one of basic component in a liquid crystal display. The polarizing plate is a transparent plate that only permits light having a particular direction to pass through. In a manufacturing process for a liquid crystal panel, two interlaced polarizing plates are disposed, such that one is disposed above and one disposed below the liquid crystal panel. When a liquid crystal layer receives an external voltage and is controlled thereby, the liquid crystal display is capable of appearing a bright status and a dark status. Thus, the liquid crystal display can be controlled to show images.
A conventional polarizing plate has a multi-layer structure, and a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) film is usually provided as a polarized substrate due to its molecular stretching characteristic having polarization effect. After the PVA film is stretched, for preventing shrinkage of the PVA film thereafter, two triacetyl cellulose (TAC) films are attached to an upper surface and a lower surface of the stretched PVA film, respectively.
According to the above-mentioned structure, since a polarizing plate is a product of a multi-layer optical film, the quality of raw materials of each film layer, the homogeneousness of a coating process, and the cohesiveness between layers will affect the properties of polarizing plates. Furthermore, the environment for using the polarizing plate can also affect shelf-life thereof. In a high-temperature environment, the polarizing plate will contract, and thus an adhesive being used in bonding the polarizing plate is apt to foaming, peeling, or light leakage.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a novel polarizing plate for replacing the conventional polarizing plates, so as to overcome the disadvantages in the prior art.